Summer's story
by Cyan The Hot Wing
Summary: A quick one shot story about how Summer,Max's daughter got separated from her family at a young age and this are also the very events that lead up to my story,Rio 2 Alternate Story.


Alright guys,here's a quick story,this is to explain what happened to Summer in my story,Rio 2 alternate you have read it you would know what I'm talking about. Another thing I'm gonna be away from this site for about two months so this will most likely be my last post maybe i will post something during valentines... anyway see you guys soon;)

It was a magnificent day in the Amazon rain forest,the whole forest was buzzing with life especially in a area two local bird tribe like to call, 'Gaming Pit.'

It was just like stadium, with seating area around the 'field' where the game would be hled. Today two local tribe of birds,The Blue Macaw tribe and The Military Macaw tribe had gathered at the area to have a friendly game of soccer.

'He shoots!he scored!"A armdrillo who was most likely the commentator of the game shouted as a Blue Macaw scored a goal.

"Wo!" The crowd of Blue Macaws cheered, while the crowd of military macaws had pretty irritated faces on their looks which was quite irnoy considering they behave the same when they scored a goal which meant that they can't stand their own behaviour.

The team of Blue Macaws on the field gathered around each other to do a victory dance before the game continued.

The leader of the two tribe,Eduardo and Max were great friends with each other. They had grown up today since young and had been best friends even since.

Unlike the rest,they had a VIP whcih was inside a hollow that was facing the Gaming Pit this provided them with a undisturbed view of the game.

Sitted beside the both of them were two little female chick. One was a Blue Macaw and Eduardo's daughter,Jewel and the other was a Military Macaw and Max's daughter,Summer.

Unlike their parents and considering their young age,the two chicks showed no interest in the game and started figiting around.

Jewel tucked on Eduardo's wing to get his attention and asked,"Daddy,can we do something else?"

Eduardo look down at Jewel who was staring at him with big round innocent looking eyes making it almost impossible for Eduardo to decline his daughters request.

But he still did,"Sorry Jewel,you just have stay put for another 30 minutes,"Eduardo replied before he turned his attention back to the game,just in time to watch a Military Macaw score a goal.

"Goal!" The commentator shouted as the crowd of military macaws went insane,cheering for their team.

"The score is now tied at 2-2," The commentator announced.

"Haha!told you we will catch up!" Max exclaimed as he nudged Eduardo in the shoulder.

"Don't get to happy,the game isn't over yet," Eduardo replied.

"Daddy!"Summer called out to get Max's attention. Max was so engrossed in the game that he didn't bother to take his eyes off te game to reply to his daughter.

"What do you want?"Max asked,even though most of his attention was still on the game.

"I want to play,"Summer replied.

"No,later,"Max replied.

"Please Daddy,"Summer pleaded with puppy eyes.

"No,"Max replied,shaking his head.

A frown appeared on Summer face's as she had her wings crossed.

A smile appeared formed on Max's face after he thought that he finally had peace but A few seconds later,Summer strikes again,this time even louder.

"I WANNA PLAY!I WANNA PLAY!"Summer whined loudly making both Eduardo and Max irritated.

After seeing waht Summer was doing,Jewel decided to join in and started whining too,"I WANNA PLAY TOO!"

Edurdo looked to Max and shouted,"Shut your daughter up!"

Max said the same thin back to Eduardo,"Shut your daughter up too!"

The two girls continued whining,leaving both Max and Eduardo annoyed but they can't bear to shout at their little angels considering they are merely a year old.

"Alright,alright!i will take you to play,"Eduardo gave in. Jewel stopped whining and smiled.

But Summer on the other hand continued whining as Max haven't agreed to bring her to play.

"Eduardo,since you are taking Jewel to play,maybe you can take Summer with you too,"Max requested.

Eduardo raised his eye brow and questioned,"Are you pushing your responsibility to me?"

"No,don't look at it that way,I mean one of us have to stay to give te prize to the winning team right?"Max explained althought Eduardo knew it just a lousy excuse he was using so he could slack and watch the match.

"You're unbelievable,"Eduardo sighed. "Come on Both of you,let's go some where to play."

"Yeah!"Both of the girls cheered energetically as they flew out of the hollow with Edurdo leading them.

With Eduardo and the two kids gone,Max could in finally relax.

Max let out a relaxed sigh and said,"finally peace at last."

After flying around for ten mintues,Eduardo finally found an opened area where they could play.

The moment they landed on the ground,the two girl immediately started playing catching with each other.

"Don't run to far!"Eduardo shouted.

"You can't catch me!"Summer taunted.

"I will catch you!"Jewel shouted with determination.

A smile appeared on Eduardo's face as he watch the two kids playing with each other. "They are so adorable,"He thought.

Just when Eduardo thought everything was fine,he heard very distinct growling noises.

He was immediately alerted and started looking around for the source of the noise. Not taking any chances,Esuardo called the kids back,"kids come back!now!"

After hearing Eduardo calling for them,the two kids stopped playing and walked back to Eduardo just as instructed.

"What's going on?"Jewel asked while bearing a innocent look on her face.

Not wanting to scare the little kids,Eduardo decided not to reply.

Suddenly out of the bushes,two giant jaguars jumped out and pounced onto Summer and Jewel,trapping them in their paw.

Eduardo reacted immediately and shouted,"Let them go!"

"Shut up old man,we only want the kids,"One do the Jaguar replied. "Yeah you are too old for our liking,"The other jaguar added.

"Dad!help!"Jewel cried. Hearing the cites of his daughter,gave Edaurdo strength and courage to stand up to the two big cats.

He curled his wing into a fist and punch one of the jaguar in the face. "Ah!"The Jaguar shouted in pain. "You will regreat this,old man!"

The Jaguar was about to attack Eduardo but he was stopped by his partner,"Don't waste time on him,we got what we want let's leave."

"You guys are not going anywhere with them!"Eduardo exclaimed.

The two Jaguars simply laughed at Eduardo as they don't find much of a threat.

"Catch us if you can,old man!"The Jaguars taunted. Both of the jaguars picked up Jewel and Summer and ran off in different directions,leaving Eduardo in a huge dilemma.

He could only save one of them,it's either Jewel or Summer. He didn't had much to think either,think too long,he wouldn't even be able to save even one if them.

"Sorry Summer,"Eduardo mumbled before he took flight and flew after the Jagaur that took Jewel.

He was flying as fast as his wings could take him,he could see that he was closing up with the Jagaur.

Eduardo tucked his wings away and dived down head fast straight for the Jagaur's head. When he was just a few centimeters away,he took out his right wing curled it into a fist neorealism delivering a hard punch straight into the back of the Jagaur's head.

The impact wasn't strong enough to knock out the Jaguar but It was still stein enough to cuase him to drop Jewel.

"Ouch!"The Jaguar exclaimed In pain.

Seeing a window of opptunity,Eduardo grabbed Jewel with his talons and flew away as fast as he could,leaving behind the confused Jagaur.

With Jewel safely with him,now Edaurdo had to find Summer. He flew to a attitude high enough for him to see over trees and started shouting for Summer.

"Summer!Summer!where are you?"Eduardo shouted desperately. But there was no reply.

Eduardo's heart sank after he realized what could happens to Summer. Jewel was already crying and soon Eduardo joined in. Tears rolled down his face as he couldn't believe what had just happened and waste still,how was he goin to explain everything to Max.

The game at the gaming out was over,most of the birds had went home excluding Max who was still waiting for Eduardo to return with Summer.

After a long wait,he finally saw Eduardo flying back in the distance. "There you are what to...,"Max stopped mid sentence after realized that Summer was missing and that Eduardo had tears in his eyes.

"What happened?where's Summer?"Max inquired.

Eduardo took a deep breath and replied,"I'm sorry,Sum...mer is dead."

Max froze with shock,"you are joking right?"he asked,hoping that Eduardo was just playing a prank on him.

"We got attacked by Jagaurs I could only save Jewel,I couldn't save Summer,"Eduardo answered,looking down at his talons with guilt consuming him.

Max lost control of his emotions and shouted,"So instead of saving my daughter you save yours!" "what kind friend are you!"

"I'm sorry,"Eduardo mumbled.

Max shook his head angrily and said,"you made a grave mistake,we can no longer be Frineds!from this day on our tribe will have nothing to do with each other!"

After finishing that last sentence,Max flew off,leaving Eduardo behind.

Jewel looked at her father,completely clueless as to what was going on...from that day on the tribe grew further and further apart.


End file.
